


can i call you felix bang?

by darkerholland



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkerholland/pseuds/darkerholland
Summary: Felix and Chan talk about marriage while cuddling.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 17
Kudos: 215





	can i call you felix bang?

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the video of a stay asking Chan to give their dog Felix a middle name and Chan giggling and saying Bang. i don't have a link I'm sorry! :(

“I took the last sour onion crisps, but only because I thought there was still another packet in the cupboard,” Felix said in defence. He had even thrown up his arms to show vulnerability. Chan narrowed his eyes in suspicion but smiled after a moment.

“I don’t believe you, but it’s okay. You’re too cute.”

Felix laid a hand on his chest and gasped. “I never lie to you.” Chan gave him a pointed look. “Well, sometimes I do,” Felix relented.

Chan laughed and fell into his boyfriend’s chest, circling his arms around Felix’ waist and laying his head on his shoulder.

“Cuddle?” Felix asked. Chan hummed contently. They walked hand-in-hand to their bedroom and fell down unto Chan’s bed. It was the most comfortable of the two. Chan’s pillows were softer, and his blanket felt nicer to the skin. Felix usually preferred to sleep in Chan’s bed. He threw his leg over Chan’s and Chan gently put his arm around Felix’ body, hugging him closer to his chest, brushing his lips against Felix’ hair.

“You know,” Chan said after a few moments. “Today, during a fan meet call, someone asked me to name their dog.”

“Was it a cute dog?”

“Very cute. Its name was Felix because it had freckles just like you. They asked me to give Felix middle name.”

“What did you suggest?”

“Bang.”

Felix snorted and lightly his Chan’s chest, though he felt the heat spread over his face. “Of course you’d suggest they name their dog Felix Bang.”

Chan feigned offence. “I think Felix Bang is a great name.”

“So do I,” Felix said with a laugh.

“When will you change your name, then?”

“That depends,” Felix said, looking up at Chan with a smile, who looked back at him with a soft and gentle look, "on when you’re going to propose to me.”

Chan’s eyes widened slightly. They hadn’t really given the subject of marriage much thought. They were still young and they hadn’t been dating for that long yet. Felix knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Chan and he was almost entirely sure Chan felt the same way as well, but neither of them had spoken the words yet. 

“So if I buy a ring and propose to you tomorrow, you’d say yes?” Chan asked, his tone light but undeniably hopeful.

“I would say yes, even without a ring,” Felix replied. “It’s a nice added bonus, though.”

Chan laughed. “You’d have to spend the rest of your life with me.”

Felix shrugged. “I was already planning on doing that either way.”

Chan nuzzled his nose in Felix’s hair and gave him a few light pecks. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Felix said, kissing Chan’s arm. “Would you want to move back to Australia?”

“Hmm,” Chan hummed in thought. “Eventually, yes. It’s home. But I’m not done yet here.”

Felix made a sound of agreement. “Neither am I.” He sighed, though it was not out of unhappiness, but rather wistful of nature. He missed Australia. Seoul felt like comfort, and it was where his life was happening right now. He was happy here. But whenever he thought about his future, he couldn’t think of spending it anywhere but Australia.

“I’d want to move back. Maybe not Sydney. I love Sydney, but I feel like the older you get, the less you want to be in the city. Too busy. Too much of a youthful nature.”

“Where would you want to live, then?” Chan asked curiously.

“A coastal village,” Felix said longingly. “Nothing touristy. Just a quiet village near the sea.”

“Couple of dogs?” Chan suggested.

“At least five,” Felix said resolutely, earning a laugh from Chan. He stroked Chan’s arm and stared out of the window. “You have to write me a love song every week.”

“Every week?” Chan repeated, and though Felix couldn’t see him, he knew Chan’s eyebrows were raised.

“Be glad I’m not making you write one every day. I gave it serious thought.”

Chan pulled him even closer and whispered in his ear: “I’ll write a song for you every day.”

“I’m keeping you to it,” Felix said, raising his finger and pointing it accusingly at Chan, as if the man was already breaking his promise.

They laughed, then settled into a comfortable silence. Though the conversation had been light and just a bit of banter, it prompted them to think about their future together in a more serious manner.

“Do you really want to get married?” Chan asked quietly.

Felix nodded. “Not soon. I’m not in a rush. But eventually, yes.”

“We can’t get married, though,” Chan said, and Felix heard the pain in his voice.

Felix slapped Chan’s chest again. “We both have Australian passports, dingus. We can’t get married here but that doesn’t mean we can’t get married in Australia. It’s still a lawful marriage, even if the Korean government doesn’t recognise it.”

“That’s true,” Chan said, his tone lighter again. “So will you marry me?”

Felix laid still for a moment, then looked up. “I knew I said I’d say yes without a ring and I still would, but I did pin some photos on Pinterest of rings I _really_ like and I’d appreciate if you could refrain from asking me that question again until you’ve looked at it.”

Chan laughed again, and Felix’s head moved in sync with Chan’s chest. Felix smiled. He could see himself and Chan laying like this fifty years from now. He wondered if as a seventy-year-old, he would look back at this moment and remember how happy he had been. He had to. Felix felt like he couldn’t be happier than in this moment, embraced by his lover and giddy with the promise of spending the rest of his life with Chan.


End file.
